


i'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend

by Amiteva3



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andres is probably softer than in the show, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sindom, We need more fics like this, bottom! Andres, oh well, top! Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiteva3/pseuds/Amiteva3
Summary: 'Do you remember when we talked about how you're always the one bottoming? Missing out all the fun?' While talking, the older man was leaving kisses all over Martin's face. The Argentine felt his hand start to shake a little, if from desire or excitement he didn't know. He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. 'I'm ready, mi amor.' he leaned in closer, lips touching his ear and whispered, 'Tonight I'm all yours.' Martin shuddered, as he pressed himself closer to Andres.basically shameless smut with bottom! Andres
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 66





	i'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)) Sooo this is basically inspired by the Palver KIngdom gc on twitter so you have them to thank. I don't write a lot of smut so this may be bad, if so i apologse :( But if you liked it it would be awesome if you leave me a comment! That's all, byee.

As always Martin and Andres were enjoying a nice glass of wine after dinner and, as always, Martin was thinking that he was a lucky, lucky man. How could he not be? In the end he got everything he wanted. Gold, of course. Money, more than he can count. But all that seemed so unimportant when he looked at the man, standing on his right. To his surprise the mentioned man was also looking at him, with a small smile on his lips.

'What are you thinking about?' Martin smirked at the question. 'You'd wanna know wouldn't you.'

'Of course, Martin. Always.' He actually blushed then, but still Martin met Andres' eyes.

'Well as a matter of fact, I was thinking about you.' Andres raised an eyebrow but gestured him to continue. 'I was thinking about how lucky i am to have you.' He was getting a little closer now. Not close enough to touch him, only to feel the tension, the energy sparkling between them. 'How interesting. I was thinking the same thing.' Now Martin could feel Andres' hot breath and could feel his own lungs working faster like it was not enough, the air was not enough, he needed more and more and more.

He looked up to see Andres' eyes, which had gotten a few shades darker and wondered if his were doing the same. He wondered how he must look right now. If he was as gorgeous as Andres. Martin reached out and ever so softly touched the older man's cheek. In response to that Andres closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, which surprised Martin. He wasn't used to that. Usually he was the more affectionate one. His confusion only grew when he felt the other man lean in for a kiss first. That almost never happened. But as they were kissing, as they were exploring each others mouth, feeling as everytime it was their first time, always so exciting and wonderful, he thought to himself ' _ This could be fun. This could be really fun.' _

'Darling, let's go inside. It's getting chilly out here.' Both of them laughed a little at the silly reason, while going inside. Martin took Andres' hand in his own and led him to their bedroom, where to his surprise he found a few lit candles and a soft music playing. He looked at his lover and saw that Andres was grinning at him. If he didn't know the man any better he would even say he was blushing. 

'What's going on in here?'

'Do you remember when we talked about how you're always the one bottoming? Missing out all the fun?' While talking, the older man was leaving kisses all over Martin's face. The Argentine felt his hand start to shake a little, if from desire or excitement he didn't know. He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. 'I'm ready, mi amor.' he leaned in closer, lips touching his ear and whispered, 'Tonight I'm all yours.' Martin shuddered, as he pressed himself closer to Andres. 

' _ Fuck.'  _ he couldn't stop the cry coming out of his mouth just at the thought of what Andres' statement offered. He pulled the other man for a kiss, this one a lot deeper and hungrier than the one in the garden. He pushed and pushed and pushed until the back of Andres' legs hit the bed. He looked the man in the eyes and smiled. 'Take off your shirt for me, cariño.' 

Martin stood and watched as Andres brought his fingers to the buttons of his shirt. He saw the little flame in his lover's eyes, but he also didn't miss the way his fingers shook as he was working. 'Do you like that? Me telling you what to do?' Andrès smirked and said, a little roughly. 'Well, I wouldn't suggest it otherwise now, would I?' Martin swallowed hard and reached out to readjust the tightness in his jeans. Christ, this was going to be  _ a night _ .

When he looked up again, he saw that Andrès has taken his shirt of and was apparently waiting for his next order. The sight of that made something in his brain shortcut and for a moment, just a moment he couldn't form a coherent thought. The tension in the room was so thick, that he was sure he could touch it if he just tried. He took one, two, three steps to get to the bed and looked down at the older man.

'Unbuckle my belt.' He heard a low sound coming from Andres’ throat before his hands make their way to the younger man’s belt. After ten seconds of pure torture his belt is finally tossed on the floor, and without it Martin’s pants hung low on his hip bones, begging to be stripped down. ‘Good. Now continue.’ Now, though Andres didn’t wait or tease, his movements were fast and sharp and without knowing it Martin was standing in just his shirt and underwear. He gripped the older man’s shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other. Martin pulled it a little, to get Andres to look him in the eyes and leaned down a little. 

‘I know you want it, he smirked, to taste my cock, to have it so deep in your throat that you can’t breath, that you can no longer feel anything but me.’ Andres didn’t say a word, but he shivered and moved one of his slightly shaking hands to his pants. ‘Now, Andres. Have I said you’re allowed to touch yourself? ‘ What was going  _ on.  _ Martin was never good with dirty talk, usually Andres was the one doing all the talking. His own word were limited to  _ yes, harder  _ and  _ please.  _ So this? This was new, but so exciting and so  _ incredibly _ turning on. To see how Andres froze and removed his hand from his pants just like that, just because Martin said so. It was intoxicating. 

‘Can I at least do this then?’ With these words Martin’s underwear was taken of in one swift motion, making him hiss as his already leaking cock made contact with the slightly chilly air. Andres was looking at him with challenge in his eyes and Martin just couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Open your mouth.’

Once again Andres did as he was told and when Martin thrusted his hips forward he saw stars. It was so warm, and he could feel his lover’s tongue, and his hands moving up and down Martin’s legs and squeezing his ass. He could feel the vibrations coming from Andres’ low groaning, as well as hear his own desperate cries. 

He twisted his fingers in Andres’ hair and pulled a little harsher, getting a moan from him, that sent shiver down his spine. As he looked down he saw Andres staring right back at him and he had to slow down his trusts, afraid he would come just from the sight. Martin felt how Andres’ hand took his hard dick and moved up and down, up and down while his mouth covered only the head, his tongue moving swiftly, making Martin’s legs shake. Then again he started pushing, and pushing, and pushing, feeling his cock pulsating from pure pleasure. Now both his hands were on his lover’s head, pulling hard, so hard that it must have hurt. He heard a faint sound of gagging and when he opened his eyes he saw that Andres’ eyes were watering from the pressure, from taking his cock so deep. It should have made him worry, slow down even. But it had the opposite effect on him. He trusted faster and deeper until a few seconds later ‘Fuck, Andres, I’m gonna- I’m coming!’ his breathing came in short as hot sperm spurted into the older man’s mouth. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he watched in fascination how Andres swallowed every last drop of his cum. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, at that, moaning as he did so.

A few second later, after he got his breathing under control he took a step back and started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked in the direction of Andres, who was seemingly frozen. ‘Pants off, now.’ The second he said it he saw the other man stand up and pull down his pants and underwear in one motion. Martin felt his mouth go dry when he saw the state of Andres’ cock. It was already a dark, angry shade of red, with a pulsating vein in the middle. It was leaking precum - and all that without even being touched. Now, Martin wasn’t nineteen anymore, but he felt a warmth in his belly, and incredibly felt his dick hardening once again. 

He walked back to Andres and pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him. ‘Fuck, you look so pretty like this, baby. So eager for me.’ he heard a rough grunt coming from the man underneath him and smiled. ‘I saw how hard your cock is just from sucking me of, ’ a hand grabbing his shoulder and squeezing ‘You love it, don’t you? You’re always strong, always so  _ bossy _ , but deep down you absolutely  _ love  _ being told what to do. It drives you crazy.’

‘ _ Martin, please.’  _ he could feel him rutting against his thigh, against any surface he could reach, desperate for some friction. But he pulled back and whispered ‘No. I made a decision. I’m gonna make you come  _ untouched. ‘  _

_ ' _ _ Fuck.’ _ Martin looked his lover in the eyes and there he found fire, he found desperation and he found pure lust, just screaming at him. He crawled down on the bed until his face was right in front of Andres’ dick. He was breathing heavy and he knew that Andres must feel that, must feel the hot breath on his sensitive cock. The Argentine looked up for a moment, meeting the man’s eyes then he smirked and moved to the left, moving farther away from Andres’ groin. He started laying little kisses there, on the inside of his thigh. Kissing and moving his fingers lightly, so lightly. Surprisingly this got out quite the reaction from the man. He was moaning loudly now, freely, and his legs were shaking like crazy. All this went straight to Martin’s cock as he flushed and swore under his breath.

‘What do we have here? Andres has a soft spot for his thighs. Who would have known?’ He was sure that any other time Andres would have some sarcastic comment ready to throw back at him but now he just shook his head and mumbled ‘ _ Please.’ _

‘Please what?’ 

‘ _ Please fuck me, already. ‘ _

That sounded like a fantastic idea, indeed. And he  _ would _ love to tease him a little bit more, but the problem was that he didn’t think he could wait any more. He wanted that, he wanted to fuck him  _ so bad.  _ So why the hell not? ‘As you wish, my love.’

Martin reached out to the nightstand where he knew he had a bottle of lube ready at anytime. He generously poured into his hand and made his way to Andres’ hole. ‘Are you ready. ‘

‘Of course I am. ‘

Martin just shook his head and shoved one finger in. ‘ _ Fuck, Andres,  _ you’ve prepared yourself?’ His hole was still tight, but he could move his finger without much trouble, which was a clear sign. ‘Uh, I have,’ his speech was breathy and uneven, ‘I’m always prepared.’

Martin didn’t answer, just moved his finger a little deeper looking, for that sweet spot. He felt himself hitting the prostate and that was confirmed when the man underneath him shook and let out a desperate cry ‘ _ Martin!’  _ Oh how Martin loved hearing his name being spoken like that. Or, well, screamed. ‘I can take it, please.’

‘No, cariño, not yet. Don’t want to hurt you.’ He pushed his finger in and out a couple more times, aiming for the prostate everytime, aiming to make his love feel good. Then when he felt Andres was ready he added in a second finger, that once again made his thigh tremble, little drops of sweat covering every inch if his body. Martin remembered when he and Andres were visiting a museum in France and Andres kept on pointing at different artefacts and paintings. He kept on explaining how beautiful they were, and  _ why  _ they were so beautiful. As if beauty could be explained. He had nodded and he had agreed with him, because  _ of course  _ he would. But standing here, now, he knew.  _ This _ was the most beautiful view in the world. 

Andres was breathing heavily, head turned to his pillow, muffling his moans. When Martin moved to bring a third finger he nearly shouted. ‘No! No more, Martin.  _ Please!’  _ Martin stopped to think for a second, even though it was very hard for him to do so. He wanted that,  _ oh God _ , he wanted that. But what he didn’t want was to hurt Andres. Andres was smart, though, and even in this state he knew what was good for him. Martin hoped so, at least. And he had to trust him. ‘Okay. Okay’

He reached to the bedside table again, this time to grab a condom. When he put it on his dick, he took the lube and rubbed it on his hands first. When they finally touched his cock, the movements were very slow and very careful. He was so close to coming already that he couldn’t risk it. ‘Are you ready, love?’

‘ _ Yes.  _ So ready for you.’  _ Fuck  _ if only Andres could stop talking and also never stop at all. He positioned himself and very slowly he started pushing in Andres. He had to stop himself right in the beginning and grab the base of his cock. He breathed out slowly and resumed. Andres clenched around his throbbing cock and it was so tight, so warm.  _ It was heaven.  _

‘ _ Fuck, Andres. You’re so tight.’  _ There was no answer, just more heavy breathing and Martin felt proud of himself in that moment, proud to get the great Andres de Fonollosa to finally  _ shut up. _ When his cock was finally in, up to his balls he stopped to take a quick break. ‘You okay?’

‘Yes. Do it again.’ He slowly took out his dick and this time his push was a little stronger, almost containing itself. Andres let out a long, deep moan, that drove Martin insane. He repeated that process, each push getting stronger, and faster, and eager for more, more, more. He was leaning above his lover now, face almost touching, but not quite. ‘You’ve been really good tonight. Listening, obeying my orders. I love it.’ Martin closed the gap between them, taking in everything Andres had to offer, He was rough and dominant, his tongue easily beating Andres’ and taking control. The only reason they broke apart was that the air was not enough. Martin’s thrusts were getting more and more frantic and he knew that he was close. ‘Andres, I’m close, I’m so close to coming.’ he looked right into Andres’ eyes then and there he found so much love and affection, that he couldn’t stop himself ‘I love you so much, carino.’

Without a warning Andres tensed up underneath him and then, with almost a yell ‘ _ Martin! _ ’ he was coming. Hot spurts of cum were hitting both their stomachs and after a couple more erratic pushes, feeling how Andres was clenching around him, lost in his pleasure, Martin was coming too, with the name of his soulmate on his lips as well. The last time he had experienced such a strong orgasm he must have been a teenager. His vision blacked out for a second and Martin felt his whole body shake as he was thrusting deeper and deeper. Finally his movements slowed down and when he finally stopped he laid on top of Andres for a while, just to rest. The older man had his arm around him and Martin felt so warm and comfortable, that the idea of getting up seemed like something only a madman would propose. So he stayed there. He stayed there and breathed in sync with Andres and thought to himself ‘ _ I am a lucky, lucky man’ _ . 


End file.
